


Endless Embrace

by radkoko



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Caught, Intimacy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik's night gets an interruption at the hand of Charles' roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I drown myself in the embrace of your arms [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588047) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey). 



> I'm kind of in love with Mikanskey's artwork, and when I saw this piece I couldn't help myself from wanting to write something inspired by it.  
> I'll admit it went off in a different direction than I ever planned, but I'm happy with where it ended up, hopefully you will be too.

A large hand smoothed it's way from Charles' hip down to his ankle; Erik loved to feel every inch of his body. Charles gasped as Erik slid deeper in him, joining them together in the most intimate of ways. They laid there for a perfect moment just feeling each other. Erik's grip on his ankle tightened as his other arm wrapped around Charles, pulling him in close. Charles wove his fingers into Erik's hair and pulled his lover to meet for a kiss. It was something special, not meant to be chaste or sexual, just a kiss that they shared knowing how the other felt.

"I love you," Erik panted in his ear after pulling a way from their kiss.

"I love you too," Charles whispered back, nuzzling the side of Erik's face.

Charles felt Erik start to move. Pulling and pushing with long languid motions that Charles loved.

He was distracted by mental signature entering the small apartment, milling about the living room…not a threat. Pushing the thought aside once he knew it was his roommate, Charles focused his whole attention back on Erik.

"You're beautiful, you know that Charles?" Erik asked staring him in the eyes. Charles raised his eyebrows questioning Erik's assertion that he was beautiful. "You never believe me…" Erik huffed, thrusting in until Charles saw stars. "You should see yourself right now…" Erik growled into his ear. Lips met Charles' ear and started to trail downwards, connecting with the heated flesh evert few inches.

Charles moaned louder than he meant to when Erik's tactics changed with a bite to the side of his neck.

He heard the almost silent gasp from the door where his roommate had opened it. Rifling through her surface thoughts he caught that she'd been searching for him, but he was obviously otherwise occupied.

When their eyes met, Charles' gripped tighter on Erik's neck and gave a smirk. Watching through her eyes he had to admit that Erik was right, it was quite a scene.

In an instant his door was shut and he heard slam of the front door, his roommate's mental signature fading into the night.

"What did you do?" Erik questioned, nipping at Charles' ear.

"I didn't do anything."

"Really?" Erik asked, timing his doubt with another push.

"Ahhh…" Charles cried out, too immersed to respond to Erik's inquiry.

Erik pulled out leaving Charles throbbing from the empty feeling. "You're cruel," Charles whimpered, lowering his hands to Erik's back, hoping to entice him to get back inside.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll continue…"

"This isn't sexy," Charles replied.

"Having your roommate pissed at us isn't any better."

"Can't we finish, then talk about this?" Charles was starting to feel his erection wilt from the serious talk.

"No. Spill."

"Fine…Raven looked in on us and she ran when I caught her eye."

"Really?" Erik's voice pitched higher, not believing Charles. "Raven saw us and you didn't want to stop immediately?"

 _No,_ Charles responded mentally, hating how well Erik knew him.

"The girl you met a year ago, whom you treat like a sister...and it didn't bother you that she saw us."

"Only a little," Charles admitted, before letting his mind speak for him, _Fine, so maybe it was a little bit of payback from when I found her and Azazel having sex on the couch last week._

 _And maybe you liked the thought of being watched,_ Erik supplied.

Charles felt the rush course through him, not ready to define whether it was because of Erik speaking in his mind or the words that he said.

He felt the large nimble fingers trail up his thigh until they reached his sensitive cock that was in need of attention. Erik wrapped his hand around Charles' erection, giving him a few strokes to will it back to full force. With each pump Charles felt closer to begging Erik to start again from where they left off. Erik's hands started wandering up to his hips, and held Charles steady as he entered back in a single movement.

"Was that necessary?" Charles asked through steadying breaths, still feeling himself adjust to the feeling of Erik filling him up once again.

"Yes. I wanted your full attention back on me."

"I wasn't the one that wanted to talk," Charles mumbled against Erik's neck.

"It was useful information," Erik said, hands groping up and down Charles' back.

"What?" Charles asked pulling himself away to look Erik in the face. When he saw the huge grin on his boyfriend's face, Charles wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I found out that you like the idea of being watched."

The words were enough for Charles to feel himself tighten around Erik inside him, but it was the imagery that nearly sent him over the edge.

A memory of them making out in the middle of their friends as Erik rubbed against his growing bulge. A few games of them sitting in public while Charles forced people to ignore their wandering hands during dinners. _But what you really want…_ Erik's mind supplied a new image of them having sex out where they should be visible, relying on Charles' powers to make them vanish from sight.

Charles groaned, biting down on his lip as if he didn't want to admit it to Erik. It didn't matter that Erik was right, but Charles felt the shame of wanting something so obscene.

Erik stopped moving, grabbing Charles around his waist, and flipped them over. Watching his lover from below Erik's eyes raked over every inch of him. "Now I can watch you."

Charles turned his head away feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

Erik's hand reached up to cup his face, turning it back until they looked each other in the eye. The warm hand dropped to his collar bone fingering at the raised skin before trailing down his chest and resting at his hip.

Charles steadied himself straddling Erik with his arms and legs. Sitting upright on Erik, Charles lifted himself up letting his legs do most of the work. He could feel when only the tip of Erik's erection remained inside of him, holding for an aching moment before he dropped down to join them together again. When Charles heard the groan escape Erik's lips he was all too pleased to continue. He started a slow and steady rhythm, leaning back to let Erik see every inch of his front.

Hands made their way to caress his sides, gripping onto his hips as Erik matched his rhythm. Each thrust timed with the deep knowledge of his body. Each moment pushing him closer towards the edge. Charles felt his legs start to give out on him, but Erik sat up to take charge, guiding Charles down and back up like a constant beat. Erik attached himself to Charles' chest and started leaving red marks in his wake.

Erik's hand reached between them to give deliberate strokes to Charles' straining erection as his tongue teased at Charles' nipples. It wasn't long until Charles felt his orgasm wash over him, clenching down tightly on Erik as he continued to thrust through his own climax.

Charles held Erik close as they collapsed back against his bed.

"You really are beautiful…" Erik breathed out, still trying to catch his breath.

Charles nuzzled Erik's chest wanting to be closer to his lover, "You're not half bad yourself." It was mumbled against Erik's skin, but he was sure that Erik understood every word when he felt the chuckle reverberate against his cheek and a small kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you," Charles said returning a kiss to Erik's chest.

"I love you too." He heard in reply before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything this explicit in years…I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
